Fear's Child
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Slender seems to have no heart. But if he had a child, he would care. But this child is a cross between the disfigured body of Slender and an ordinary human. I didn't mean it to be more than one chapter but it just turned into what will hopefully be a two chapter story. R


**AN: Yay, new Slender story! I won't do the same screw up that I did last time. It's just going on Fanfiction. XD Shout out to ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle for giving me the original idea for this story. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Fear's Child **

"Ha ha ha! Hey, weirdo! How ya doing? What's up with your face? Why so pale? Are you going to be sick? Quick, someone get a bucket! Ha ha ha!"

More laughter rang out across the courtyard. All aimed at me. I shift my backpack slightly, so it sat more comfortably on my unnaturally broad shoulder. I kept my head down and I walked straight on, ignoring all of the shouts coming from the popular boys of my year. As they shouted more insults at me, I heard the giggles coming from the make-up lathered girls that hung nearby. I glared at the floor, wishing I had my father's power.

In case you haven't realised, my dad is Slenderman. I know, great dad but I love him and he loves me like any father and son. A lot of people think he just chases people for fun and that he has no heart. Well, he does chase people and kill them for fun but he does care. He can even let people he is chasing escape if he is feeling sympathetic.

But there are many problems with having Slender for your father and a human mother. My arms are longer than they should be, my shoulders are too broad, my legs seem slightly too short and my skin is unnaturally pale; almost white. Once I got mad at my mother and managed to generate about 4 tentacles from my back. Dad was so proud of me. But those are only the physical problems. The mental ones are just weird. People feel sick and dizzy when they come near me sometimes, they hear a ringing sound in their ears occasionally and if I try hard enough, I can even teleport a few meters. However I tend not to, because it drains all of my energy and I always need to rest.

As my mind wonders off onto a different subject, the boys who had been teasing me find their chance to actually hurt me. I get shoved and I fall forwards, my face hitting the floor with a painful smack. I hear laughter mixed with shocked gasps followed by more giggles. I get up and brush the dirt off of my face and school uniform, facing the boy who came up to me to glare at him. I like my glares; they are always a good defence mechanism for the bullies. The boy pulls a face of fear before running back to his gang.

"Aww, Michael are you too scared to face the Paper Boy?" His gang laugh at the boy who shoved me over. They say his name in pathetic voices, making fun of him.

"Well, he is kinda scary" Michael whispered to the others, shuddering. I smile and walk away.

Oh yeah I forgot, my senses are also a lot better than a normal human. I can hear better and I can run fast. The only time people really kind of respect me is in P.E. class and on sports day, because they always want me on their teams. I'm good at sports. I'm on the boys' basketball team. I would go on the football team if all of the popular people weren't on it.

I manage to make it to the other side of the courtyard without any bother. Being in Year 10, I am often seen as one of the 'older years' along with the Year 11s. Before walking inside for my next lesson, I look back to the chavs who were bullying me just moments to go. They're beating each other up and listening to their modern manufactured noise as usual. The girls are watching the play fights and giggling in silly ways, checking their make-up, hair and gossiping.

After school, I arrive back home at about 4:30. I'm home alone, as usual. Mum and Dad are always busy, but I can look after myself. My Mum works from 8am to about 5pm every day apart from weekends, because she has to earn all of the money. I hardly ever see my Dad; being Slenderman, he is constantly hunting people down, scaring the crap out of them. But he sometimes takes a break to see me. Always on a Saturday. I love the Saturday's with my Dad, even though we don't do much. We just like being around each other, talking about things; me mainly.

It's Friday, and I wonder whether I will be seeing my Dad tomorrow. I hope that it is this Saturday when Dad is going to start teaching me to use the few powers that I have inherited from him. I will learn not only how to control and use them, but I will also learn how to improve on them, making them more powerful and less tiring. I'd love to do what my Dad does when I'm older, because I know I won't get a human job. However I don't think I will have the same effect as my Dad. Being 10ft tall, with mega long arms and a blank face, if I was any normal human, I would be scared. I don't have the blank scary face or the height that give the scare effect.

As I wonder, I play 'Slender: The Eight Pages' on the computer to pass the time. The game never creeps me out, because I know that it is my Dad chasing me, rather than some scary monster. However, like most people, I just can't get all eight pages. But I know that people have fear added to the game, so they can only get about two or three pages. My average is about five or six, my best being seven, but my Dad always catches me before I get the last. Sometimes me and my Dad play the game together, laughing and enjoying ourselves. He always controls the torch movement and I always the where to run. I always waste the torch battery.

Later, I hear the doorbell ring. I exit the game and run to get it. It's my Mum, coming home from work. I smile at her and she smiles up at me. I'm a lot taller than her and a lot of people in my year. She walks in and I take her bags. As she takes her coat off, she says,

"Hi Sam, how are you? Could you make me a cup of tea? Ta."

"Hey mum, I'm fine thanks. How was your day?" I reply, walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle up with water.

"Oh, y'know, the usual. You?" She follows me into the kitchen, giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Well, the usual" I said, grinning. We share a grin and a laugh as she jogs upstairs to change from her suit.

I have picked up some features from my Mum. Short, messy brown hair that never seems to look neat, whatever you do to it. My face is almost identical to hers because, well, Slender doesn't have any facial features. Medium sized chocolate brown eyes that are quite high up my face, a small nose and quite a thin mouth. My Dad always says that I have his head shape; long and thin. Mum agrees with him.

I've made tea just as Mum comes down the stairs. She grins at me.

"Cheers me' dear!" She takes the mug and wraps both hands around it eagerly. She walks into the living room, putting the mug onto the coffee table and collapsing onto the sofa. Mum goes to scoop up the remote but I run over and grab it before she does. She purses her lips through a smile as I laugh and throw it at her; she easily catching it.

Mum presses the on button and the TV flickers to life. Once finding an interesting programme, she replaces the remote with the steaming hot mug of tea, taking a sip. I walk back over to the computer, clicking on the Slender game and starting it.

"Hey Mum, is Dad coming this weekend?" I ask hopefully, keeping my eyes on the computer screen. I have quickly found the first page and my Dad is in the distance, the screen going slightly weird and crackling coming from the speakers.

"Um, yes I think he is hunney. I think he's going to be helping you with your powers, because apparently you are at the right age to develop them into powers like his" Mum replies, sounding pleased. I turn from the screen to look round at Mum, excited.

"Really? Awesome! I'd love to do what Dad does!" I say, forgetting about the game and not really hearing the crackling.

"Yes, but I don't think you would be like your father, I think you would have your own way of doing it. Oh, by the way, Dad's about to get you!" Mum said the last part grinning, looking past me at the computer.

"Oh crap!" I quickly turn and mash the Shift key, running away just in time. The crackling was quite loud; I felt slightly embarrassed.

I work my way through the game, collecting page by page. I always leave the bathroom until last, because the way Dad pops up in there always makes me jump. I've got down to looking for the last page, and I actually feel quite tense. I've never got this far before and I really want to complete the game. As far as I know, no-one really knows what happens when you collect all eight pages.

Then, I see it. The last page. I can hear my Mum laughing behind me as she watches me get so into the game.

"Have you finally found the last one?" I hear her say, stifling her laughter. I shush her angrily, not turning away from the screen. I'm spamming the Shift key, making me run faster towards the last page that is posted on a chair in the bathroom. My Dad is right on my tail, desperate to stop me getting the paper.

"Come on, come on, come on YES!" Both of my oversized arms shoot up into the air, my hand clenched into fists, mouth open and eyebrows raised.

"I did it! I beat the game!" I shout, turning to my Mum, who's grinning with laughter. I look back at the screen. Tiny white words on a black screen read: "Pages: 8/8"

The words disappear and I'm just about to see what happens next when the power cuts out. All of the lights turn out and both the computer and the TV screens go blank. My arms flop down by my sides and I glare angrily up at the ceiling. But I'm not really glaring at the ceiling. My Mum is falling about with laughter on the sofa, her eyes watering.

"Dad!" I bellow. My Mum is still collapsing with laughter on the sofa. I turn to her, trying to look angry but I can't help but smile.

"Stop it, that wasn't funny! I had finally beaten the game!" Even I was giggling slightly by the end of the sentence.

"Oh I know, and I waited just for the right moment to come" came a perfectly normal sounding male voice. The voice also sounded like it was trying not to laugh. My Dad then appeared in the middle of the living room and I looked over to glare up at him. I was still smiling slightly.

"You, are so annoying sometimes!" I said, my voice raising as I ran over and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. Me and my Dad always hugged awkwardly. He was massively taller than me and his arms were obviously a lot longer than mine. Even though I was already at about 6ft, my Dad was 10ft.

I suppose you're wondering, if Slender does not have a mouth, then how are we talking to each other? Well, I don't really know. He still talks like normal, but it just does not come out of his mouth. However, when he talks, he does have a slight whispery echo along with his voice. I suppose that is just part of his scary nature. But even though he can't pull facial expressions, he can put the facial expression in his voice, so you can always tell if he is smiling, glaring e.t.c.

Slender steps back and looks down at me. "I still think that you play the game the best out of all humans" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah but that's because I don't get scared" I said sheepishly.

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong. I have seen humans play my game and not get scared. They just don't have the gaming skill" Dad said, speaking with a knowing tone. I can feel a tinge of pink appearing on my pale cheeks.

"Anyway, son, you get some rest. We have a weekend's worth of work ahead of us, and I know you are going to get worn out. We don't want you being sleepy at school now do we?" My Dad warned, patting me on the shoulder with one of his long, bony hands.

"Actually, speaking of school, how's the bully situation going?" Dad asks, now sounding worried and concerned. Most people would think it weird that Slender could feel worried or concerned about someone.

My face falls and I turn away. "They, um, bullied me again today" I say quietly.

"Ugh, that's the tenth time this week!" Dad shouts. "Why aren't the school doing anything?"

"Well you know they don't like me! Teachers are collapsing at my feet and practically running away from me! Other students are also fainting from nausea. The teachers see no point" I grumble.

"But you are still a person and they should be treating you like one. My mother was piping in now. She had a more gentle approach compared to Slender's anger.

"Anyway, Sam go to bed. Like I said, we have a lot of work to do" Dad says, with a smile in his voice. I smile slightly back and walk upstairs to my bedroom. It was about 9:30 now.

Tomorrow might be one of the best days of my life. Hopefully.

**AN: I know this is carrying on into another chapter, but I actually didn't mean it to. It should finish in the next chapter :)**


End file.
